HOTD Reborn in Hell
by EpicFail026
Summary: After the infection spread, coma patient of two years Benji Sokumoto awakens abandon and alone in a hospital bed. The power is out and the outbreak is still raging on. Immediately he isnthrown into a living nightmare, only this time he isn't asleep... He meets another survivor after she saves him in his first brush with the undead Sakki uguisi. Together they fight to live.. or die
1. Chapter 1

High school of the dead: The Aftermath begins, The new fight rises.

_(The gang begins their journey through the Dead infested streets of Japan, On the southern side of the city another survivor awakens from a coma of 2 years "Benji Sokumoto", he remained safe behind the thick steel walls of his solitary room after another fellow patient tried to kill him during his deep sleep within coma)_

"Damn, it's so silent, and where the hell am I?"

Slowly he stood up balancing himself on his feet shakily, his head was dizzy and his eyesight was slowly getting used to the dimness of the room. The only light was from the sun that shone through the small slanted windows above him on the ceiling. It was hot, he could feel sweat running down his forehead and his armpits smelt badly. Slowly he stood as he soon began to see his surroundings clearly. In the right corner of the room was an empty wheel chair and a few extra gowns, he glanced around toward the door as he stumbled slowly getting his legs used to walking, next to it was the light switch, he reached up slowly flicking it on but the room remained dark.

"What?! Why won't the lights work? How long have I even been in here?" Clenching his fist he began to beat on the door angrily.

"Where the hell is everybody!"

He quickly broke the back off the wheelchair and begin to pry the door as it creakily open slowly, he squeezed through the small space he had made as his foot got caught in the door and he fell to the ground cursing himself. He stood up dusting his hospital gown off as he grabbed a clipboard off the wall next to the room door, he took his time reading it, his eyes still not fully used to the darkness.

**Patient name: Benjamin Sokumoto**

**Age: 17 **

**Doctor's Diagnostic: Patient has been brought in by his parents who soon sped away, he has been in a coma for two years now with no sign of improvement. Patient has been moved after another patient who has severe mental illness attempted to kill him. Patient has been considered brain dead, as for his family they have not returned since. **

**Recently his birthday has passed he is now seventeen years of age, we are unsure whether he will live to see his next. The next scheduled checkup will be on Thursday.**

"What?! Two years?"

He fell back stunned and shocked as he leaned his back onto the wall hiding his face as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I've been out for two years… a-and my family, they just dropped me off and forgot about me. Did I do something to disappoint them? Why can't I even remember who they are and what happened?!"

His fist slammed into the wall as he let out a loud scream of anger and sadness. He stood up wiping away the tears from his face as he led himself down the hallway until he came across the hospitals staff lounge. "There should be somebody in there, maybe they can help." Slowly he pressed open the door "Hello, anyone here?" The room stood dark and empty, a few over turned tables and chair filled the room, broken glass cluttered around the floor, hesitantly he made his way over to the window as he lifted the curtains only to see an empty courtyard, but the sun lit up the room so he could see around him a little more. He made his way over to a small row of lockers opening them slowly, he came across some clothes as he took them slowly slipping them on. He wore tan denims with black dress shoes and a white long sleeve button up and a black vest with a college crest on the left hand side sewn in neatly. He made his way to the sink as he turned on the faucet and splashed his face a little. His hair was light brown and a mess, his eyes where a light green hazel, his face was perfect with no flaws unless you counted the barely noticeable crescent shaped scar beside his right eye. His arms were fair slight muscle ran through them, but his body was thin and sleek. "Who was I that my family would just leave me? And where is everyone? This is like waking up in a nightmare where I am the only one left on the earth."

He moved away from the mirror and quickly searched around the room for anything of use to him. A few keys, a flashlight and pocket knife was all he could find that seemed useful, he gathered them and shoved them into his pockets and left the room continuing down the hallway quickly in search of anyone.

"Hello?! Is anyone here? Hello?!" A loud crash from a nearby room was heard, he quickly rushed into the room as he saw a figure standing in the corner without movement. "Hello? I'm kinda lost and confused can you help me?" The stranger gave him no reply as he slowly turned himself around, the room too dark to see his face properly. "Hello? Can you hear me? I'm gonna umm… open the window to let in a little light okay?" He walked to the window and opened it the man who stood in the corner grunted as the curtain lifted and light poured in filling the room and allowing visibility. The stranger stood hunched his face was lifeless and blood fell from his lips "Uhh….sir you okay?" The man stood up letting out a loud groan as he began to stumble toward him angrily. "Sir I think your ill… ummm I'm gonna give you some time, okay?"

He headed toward the door but the man stood in front of it, he let out a loud groan and lunged at Benji throwing him to the floor. "Aghhh! Shit man I'm sorry get off of me!" He held the man back as his jaw gnashed violently at him. Slowly the man's body heaved itself as Benji's arm began to lower closer to his body, the man's gnashing teeth became just inches from his own face. He reached around him on the floor, his hand touched nothing of use. His arm began to weakened as it lowered closer bring the man's teeth even closer his arms holding his shoulders back. He thought intensely to himself _'He's too strong I can't hold back much longer… wait in my pocket I..I..'_ just then a loud crunch was heard.. _'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, he ate me now I'm dead'_

"Are you okay? Ummm whoever you are, you alive down there?"

He opened his eyes the body of the man he just fought lay sprawled heavy over his body without movement, he looked up to see a girl standing above him with a small grin upon her face. "ughh…I..uh…tha…"

-giggles- "You're funny whoever you are." she lifted the body struggling and moved it aside holding her hand out to him, "I'm Sakki Uguisu, I heard your screams so I came to help, besides… it gets lonely traveling alone."

He stood up grasping her hand then shaking it… "Well thank you, umm I'm uhh…Benjamin Sokumoto, I guess.. but just call me Benji."

"Nice to meet you Benji… it's gonna get dark soon we should get to safety."

She grabbed his hand firmly pulling him behind her out the door and down the hall to the exit.

"Hey! ..W-wait!" he pulled away, she stopped and looked at him confused. "What's going on here? Where is everybody?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what? I was in coma for two years."

"Well…er… I know it's not something to wake up to, whatever you were dreaming while you were gone… whether good or bad… like it or not… nightmares are real."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused and worried.

She turned facing out the doorway "Well in the end I thought it was just all over… but now I know… in the end… there is only Hell."

He stepped up beside her overlooking the destruction of the city, flames and ash were everywhere, a crowd of Zombies slowly turned and walked as they gathered from miles away heading their direction. She handed him a metal baseball bat. "You're going to need this." He took the bat with fear on his face.

"I have a feeling I missed out on a lot during the last two years."

"More than you know Benjamin, more than you know."

They paused and looked at each other, Benjamin gripped the baseball bat tightly getting used to its grip his mind racing as he looked from Sakki to the world that now stood before him. _'I guess there isn't time for questions, if this is punishment for something I don't remember I have done, I might as well accept it, I'm ready for it… I'm not letting it all end here… I'm going to see this hell fall. I'm ready'_ He looked up at Sakki with a determined expression on his face. "You ready?"

"Yes."

She held up another bat tightly in her hands

(together)  
"Then let's kick some ass!"

They rushed into the undead crowd cracking skulls with their melee weapons as blood splattered.

This is the end… the end is hell… but the end is also the start of a new chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

High school of the dead: Living amongst the dead

'_You are a disgrace to your country son, that is why we are using you to test the serum, maybe because of it you will actually do something good for once'_

_The room was bright Benjamin Sokumoto was strapped down to a metal table bright lights shown around him, there were others in the room, they stood in a group with clipboards in their hands, two others stood beside him a man and a woman. They prepped the vital machine and the woman held a syringe in her hand as she stepped over to him slowly._

'_Now Benji stay still and be a good boy for mommy make me proud for once.'_

_He felt tears in his eyes but he couldn't speak his mouth was covered, his body lay paralyzed as she slowly stuck the needle into the I.V. inside his arm._

_He began to drift away as he heard the two speak, the male spoke to the female as he began drifting from the world._

'_Don't worry he is just a worthless piece of shit his sacrifice was worth nothing… we will drop him off at the hospital but he is brain dead now and he won't ever come to, the serum has failed'_

_He drifted off into the darkness.._

'_I'm dead, all there is left is darkness' his voice echoed throughout the darkness…_

He was in silence as his own voice echoed, another voice broke through as he began to waken.

'Benji?! Benji get your ass up we gotta move come on!'

He sat up quickly his hand touched the back of his head causing him to wince in pain, his fingers covered in blood.

'Ouch! What the hell happened to me?'

He looked up at Sakki Uguisu with a pained expression. This was the first time he actually noticed her appearance. Her long copper hair was tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her eyes were grey, with slight circles beneath them, probably from the lack of sleep. The navy button up she wore was smeared with blood, and her sleeves were rolled up. Her grey pants were torn slightly at the knee and the laces on her boots were undone.

She smiled hesitantly 'Well-er-I kinda hit you in the head on accident' She stood with a smile as Benji began to speak. 'But…I dragged you into this abandoned building for safety…problem is they are started to break down the door'

Benji began to stand up, his head felt swollen and he was dizzy but he stood onto his feet just fine, he picked up his baseball bat and held it tightly in his hand, he turned his head and snarled at Sakki.

'We will talk about this later, but right now we gotta find safety far away from all this bullshit going on'

He turned and looked around the room it looked like the lobby of the apartment, there was the clerk counter and a few elevators, but the power was out so those were useless, there was two doorways at the end of the room, one which lead to the rooftop and the other into the supply closet.

'Okay first let's get our asses into the supply closet, so I can hopefully find something to bandage my head that you decided to use batting practice with!'

He stare glared into the dark regions of her soul.

'It was an accident, gosh!'

He turned and headed toward the supply closet and kicked it open, there were two shelves of medical supplies and a few bottled waters, two duffle bags lay in the corner and a few flashlights and batteries were on the top shelf. He grabbed the bags handing one to Sakki as he began to stuff his bag with medical supplies, a few bottled waters and two flashlights and batteries. Sakki did the same as they split up the supplies equally. Just then the front door began to creak as it began to bend. The hinges began to break off and the door suddenly fell to the floor and the undead began rushing inside.

'Quick! Get up to the roof!' Benji yelled as he kicked open the door and began running up the stairs as Sakki quickly followed behind. The horde followed behind them as they raced up the steps to the rooftop.

'Benji wait!' Sakki yelled from, behind him, he stopped as he turned and glanced down, Sakki began to slow down as she tried to catch her breath, she fell into the wall her body slid to the floor. He watched as the undead began to crawl up the stairs toward her, he looked up toward the rooftop door at the top if the stairs then back at her.

'I'll be damned if I let her die!'

He dropped his bag and bolted down the stairs the baseball bat held tightly inside his hands as he lifted it up and swung it into the forehead of the closest zombie near her. He pushed them back as they tumbled down the stairs and began to rise again and proceed up the staircase toward them.

He knelt down as he lifted her up, her breath was weak and she was limp. He tossed her over his shoulder as he swung the bat in his other hand at the zombies who came close to them. He turned running up the stairs and through the door to the rooftop. He set her down against the door side and ran back into the staircase. Immediately he was met by a zombie, he pushed the bat inside its mouth and pushed it back as he swung his weapon sending blood splattering all over his face. He pushed them back as he reached for his bag. He turned headed for the door again once had the bag in his hand, before her could exit the doorway he was grabbed and pulled into the clutches of one of the undead.

He felt a sharp tear in his left shoulder as a chunk was tore for his body, he screamed as he flipped the zombie over his shoulder sending it landing on its back onto the staircase, he took his bat and shoved the end of it through its face as it fell limp and dead.

He pushed the rest back and shut the rooftop door and put his bat between the bars so it wouldn't open.

He covered his bite wound and ran over to Sakki as she lay weak, she lifted her arms and pointed to her duffle bag.

'M-my inhaler…I put-it-in the bag'

Benji turned and searched inside her bag and pulled out a small blue circular inhaler and handed it to her as she took a deep breath and exhaled from it.

'You could've told me you had asthma, I think I'll let you off the hook for hitting me'

She smiled and looked at him as she grabbed some of the bandage from her bag and slowly wrapped the wound on his head. 'Good and thank you for saving me'

He grinned and sat back as he popped his neck wincing slightly from his bite wound but brushing it off.

'No problem, just doing my job…But we can't stay here we gotta move soon'

He looked around and noticed a ladder sitting over at the edge of the building boarding onto another.

'It seems someone had the same idea as me'

He stood up, his left shoulder hunched as he fell over in pain on the floor.

Sakki rushed to his side turning him over onto his back as she noticed the blood leaking through his shirt.

She began to move the shirt from his shoulder to examine the wound but Benji pushed her hand away.

'No, please'

She looked down at him and pushed his hand back as she moved the shirt revealing his bite wound, he turned his head and covered his eyes.

'You were bitten?!'

She sat back and shook her head as she stared at his wound.

'That's not good, not good Benji you know what happens when you get bit right? I'm gonna examine it to see how far the infection has spread, okay?'

He looked at her as she stared down at him kindly but her eyes were worried, he nodded his head.

She touched it with her pointer finger and he let out a soft groan in pain, she took a pair of tweezers and a flashlight and began to examine the wound.

'That's weird' She said lifting her head in confusion. 'Your skin is deteriorating, it's actually healing itself'

Benji lifted his head confused.

'What do you mean!?'

'I mean that you aren't turning Benji, you are actually healing'

She quickly wrapped up the bite wound and helped him to his feet.

'Where did you say you came from?'

He stood up and rubbed his head.

'I told you I don't know I woke up in a hospital bed'

There was a thud on the door that led to the stair case.

'For now let's get out of here'

They rushed across the ladder and pulled it over the edge with them. The rooftop had no doorway access or fire escapes.

'Okay we will rest here for tonight, then figure it out for tomorrow'

'Benji? Do you know what this means, About your bite mark I mean?'

'What?'

'You are immune, we can actually make an antidote, we may have a chance. We just need to find somewhere to make it… better yet someone who knows how'

_This was it…first day of my new life and I've found I am immune…. Maybe there is hope after all…maybe there is another chance… but the journey is still long and there are still many obstacles to overcome…But we aren't gonna be saved… that we have to do ourselves._


End file.
